


Snowed in

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Alpha Jigen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fujihoe, Jigen didn't know, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Omega Fujiko, Omega Lupin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Soulmates, Trapped, sorta - Freeform, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: Lupin sighed, looking out the window at the deep snow with a dark expression. They had been stuck out in the middle of nowhere at one of their safe houses in Alaska. There was plenty of food and water and the shed was accessible for firewood but… he was going to run out of his pills soon… and that would be a disaster....





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, my laptop is on its last legs so I can only upload from my phone for the foreseeable future. Hope it works alright.

Lupin sighed, looking out the window at the deep snow with a dark expression. They had been stuck out in the middle of nowhere at one of their safe houses in Alaska. There was plenty of food and water and the shed was accessible for firewood but… he was going to run out of his pills soon… and that would be a disaster. He stood from the window, looking over at Jigen who was cooly cleaning his gun.

 

“How can you be so calm?” Lupin muttered at the bearded gunman.

 

“We’re in the middle of nowhere. There’s no way they’re gonna find us. Why are you so damn antsy?” Jigen replied.

 

“All this snow!” Lupin said angrily, gesturing out the window “We could be here for a month or more!”

 

“Which is why we stocked up on food. What the hell is your problem?” Jigen asked, finally setting his gun down to fix Lupin with a demanding gaze. There had always been a bit of a power struggle between them- there always is when two alphas work together- but there was no doubting Lupin was the boss.

 

Lupin opened his mouth to retort but then closed it and looked away. “It's nothing,” he muttered, stalking off to the bathroom.

 

Jigen sighed and went back to work. He hated when Lupin got like this.

 

The days passed slowly, as the weeks went on, Lupin seeming to get more irritated but then… he seemed to get worried… “H-Hey Jigen? Can I… talk to you about something?” Lupin asked one morning.

 

“Later,” Jigen muttered, pulling on a heavy coat. He hated the cold, but they needed more firewood or inside would soon be cold too. “‘S not like we’re goin’ anywhere.” He went outside and got the ax from the shed.

 

When Jigen got back, Lupin had already gone to bed. That quickly became routine, Lupin locked himself in his room most of the time and Jigen figured he needed the space. Lupin did try to talk to him again but Jigen was busy and missed him again.

 

Jigen wasn’t sure this new locking-himself-away phase was any better than the sulky-not-talking phase, but he left him alone. When he got back that night with a few rabbits and a couple birds, he started wondering what Lupin had wanted to talk about. The door was shut again, and more than likely locked again too. He sighed and got to work on the small animals that would help sustain their food supply.

 

Once Jigen had finished with a rabbit stew and put the other meat away, Lupin came out and ate with him but before he had a chance to ask him what he'd wanted to talk about, Lupin retreated to the room again.

 

It was a night or so later when Jigen smelled something amazing. At first he thought he must still be asleep and dreaming. He went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. After he'd toweled off something bright blue in the garbage can caught his eye.

 

Jigen fished out the little plastic bottle curiously.

 

_ Omega heat suppressant? Out here? _

 

That’s when the smell hit him again. He had to grab the sink to keep himself steady. How the hell did an omega find them? And coming off those suppressants, it was gonna be one helluva Heat. Jigen took a slow breath and dropped the bottle back in the trash. He moved into the main room and tried to follow the scent. But his nose wasn’t what it used to be, smoking will do that. Somehow he ended up at Lupin’s door. He knocked.  _ Surely the smell woke Lupin up too… _

 

The only response to the knock was a soft whimper and another wave of scent.

 

Jigen grabbed the door knob. “Lupin? How the hell did you get a chick here?” It was the only thing that made sense. Lupin had some omega bitch in there with him, and Jigen wasn’t about to leave them alone, if for no other reason than to annoy Lupin and get him back for bringing an omega in Heat to their tiny living quarters.

 

The door was locked.  _ Of course it was… _ But the scents just seemed to get stronger. Then a loud keening whine about made Jigen's knees buckle.  _ That… wasn't a girl… _

 

“Lupin… open the door…” Jigen asked, careful not to use his ‘alpha voice’.

 

There was another low whine and some shuffling but nothing to indicate Jigen's request being carried out.

 

Ten years… Jigen had known Lupin for ten years… If Lupin  _ was _ an… an omega…. And he had been on suppressants that long…

 

Jigen rammed his shoulder into the door. “Lupin! Open the door!” He hated using his ‘alpha voice’ on Lupin, but he’d heard horrible stories about omegas that had to go through their Heats alone, and those were just normal heat. This one was gonna be huge. He had to help him.

 

There came another loud whine, then feet padding to the door which unlocked and opened enough for Lupin to look out. He was panting softly, his eyes were wide and almost full black with dilated pupils and he already had a thin layer of sweat covering him. As soon as the door opened, Jigen got hit with the full scent and  _ God he smelled so  _ **_good_ ** _. _

 

Jigen pushed the door open further, wanting to be in the room with him. “Lupin,” he said, his voice soft again.

 

Lupin had stumbled back slightly as Jigen pushed the door open, he was shaking badly, already stripped to his boxers. When Jigen said his name, Lupin's knees almost buckled. He whined softly in need, not sure what Jigen would do.  _ Was he mad about the deception? Was he here to help? Maybe he was breaking off their partnership? _

 

Jigen moved forward when Lupin’s legs started to buckle. He caught his arms and held him up. There was a moment when they were just standing, breathing in each other’s scents. Then Jigen closed the distance, kissing Lupin hungrily.

 

Lupin whimpered into the kiss, hand gripping at Jigen's jacket, his shirt, his arms, anywhere he could get a grip. He felt so hot, he needed the alpha, he needed skin contact, he needed… “J-Jigen…” it came out like a breathy prayer as his body trembled.

 

And just like that, Jigen scooped Lupin up in his arms and carried him to the bed.

 

Lupin whined again, the display of strength making his head spin as his heat started to get worse, he whimpered softly as shivers ran through him.

 

The last thing Jigen wanted to do was let go of Lupin, but he needed to lose his clothes. He set Lupin on the bed and got to work, stripping quickly.

 

The whine Lupin let loose when Jigen stepped away was almost heartbreaking,  but he realized quickly that Jigen was stripping. He watched him with wide eyes, hips shifting so he's rutting against the sheets and moaning softly. 

 

Jigen threw the last of his clothes aside and crawled onto the bed.

 

Lupin whimpered softly, shrinking down slightly in submission, looking up at him with dark eyes. “Alpha…”

 

Jigen crawled over him on all fours, a hand on either side of Lupin’s head.

 

Lupin moaned softly, tilting his head to the side in submission, his face next to Jigen's wrist, scenting him. Jigen smelled delicious... hints of cinnamon and patchouli, with a slight lull of lilacs coupled together with the slightly acrid smell of gunpowder… Lupin moaned softly and his tongue slipped out, licking gently at his scent gland, wanting more.

 

Jigen shivered. Lowering his head he sniffed at Lupin’s scent gland. Wine, roses, vanilla sugar and gingerbread with a soft airy scent he couldn't name… 

 

Jigen had never considered mating, really. The few times he’d gotten close to a woman, they’d end up dead somehow. Since he met Lupin, their work had distracted him enough that he hadn’t thought about it. But Lupin… omega that he was, could be his. They could be more than partners… His teeth grazed over the spot, fighting with himself.  _ Lupin never told me he was omega. There has to be a reason he would hide it. _

 

Lupin whined, trying to arch up and get contact, he needed it so badly he was sobbing. “Alpha… alpha, it hurts… please…”

 

Jigen moved down and pulled Lupin’s damp boxers down and threw them away.  _ I’ll help him… but I can’t bond. Not without him having a clear head… _ He easily flipped Lupin over and lined up.  _ Have to be strong… for him… _

 

Lupin quickly presented to the alpha, all shaking limbs and whimpering gasps and  _ that Goddamn smell! _

 

Jigen slid in quickly, his hands going to Lupin’s hips.  _ He’s so perfect… no, stop… _ He started thrusting hard and fast.

 

Lupin moaned loudly as he was entered.  _ So good, need more. _ He shivered, pressing back against his thrusts.

 

Jigen felt his knot pressing against the hole with each thrust.  _ Why not? I’m just helping him, we’re just partners. But it could be so much more. No, not without a clear headed consent. But why? Because I love him… _

 

“So good…” Lupin moaned softly, the heat haze making him babble. “wanna knot… knot me alpha… wanna carry your pups…”

 

Jigen groaned. “No you don’t,” he muttered, not realizing he’s said it aloud. He kept thrusting and warring with his nature.

 

Lupin whimpered.  _ Did Jigen not want him? Was he just helping and then he'd leave? _ His sadness and abandonment must have bled through into his scent because Jigen shifted behind him.

 

Jigen wrinkled his nose as the scent shifted slightly. He reached up and stroked Lupin’s hair. “Somethin’ wrong?”

 

Lupin sobbed softly, even as he relaxed into the gentle hand, tears stinging his eyes, demanding release.  _ He doesn't… want me… _

 

Jigen pulled out, really worried now. He turned Lupin to face him. “Lupin, what…?”

 

Lupin tries to cover his face, the tears running down his flushed cheeks as he sobbed softly.

 

Jigen pulled Lupin into his arms, wrapping them around him tightly. “Please… tell me what’s wrong…” He rubbed his back gently with one hand.

 

“You….you don't… want me…” Lupin sobs softly, trying to wiggle out of his grip, shaking slightly.

 

_ [What do you mean he's presented as an omega?! _

_ You're not some weak little shit, man up! _

_ Pathetic omega… you're no son of mine…] _

 

“Nobody wants… a pathetic omega like me…” Lupin whispered, the tears coming full force now as he shook with the memories. 

 

“Th-that’s not true… Lupin, I swear it’s not,” Jigen said quickly, squeezing him. “As soon as I realized what you are, I realized I never wanted anything else. I want you so badly, it hurts. But I didn’t want to force you into it, or have you choose me just because you’re in Heat. Lupin, you’re not pathetic. You’re the most extraordinary person I’ve ever met. You have to believe me.”

 

Lupin shook his head slightly.  _ That couldn't be true… could it? _ He didn't have too much time to wonder about it as a fresh wave of need burst along his nerves leaving him shaken and moaning.

 

Jigen held him tightly, unsure how to help him but needing to so badly.

 

Lupin pressed closer to Jigen, nose pressed into the crook of his neck and breathing deeply. Slowly, he started to calm down, still panting and shaking slightly. “J-Jigen,” he whimpered softly.

 

“Lupin,” Jigen breathed, his voice full of passion and love. “You want me to continue…?”

 

Lupin nodded, eyes dark. “Touch me… please, Jigen…” His voice was soft and needy, needing Jigen… only Jigen…  _ my Jigen... _

 

Jigen nodded. His hand slid down Lupin’s chest and stomach and gently stroked his dick.

 

Lupin felt like his backbone had turned to jello as he arched into the hand with a needy whine. It felt so amazing! It was such a gentle stroke but it sent wildfire through his limbs as he clutched at the heavenly scented alpha.

 

Jigen smiled softly and kept stroking him, picking up speed.

 

Lupin was panting in soft whines as he bucked his hips forward, his eyes fogging over with Heat haze and lust. “M-more…”

 

Jigen nodded and pulled back, lowering his head and slowly sliding Lupin into his mouth.

 

Lupin's head fell back with a howl, eyes wide as his fingers gripped at Jigen's hair.

 

Jigen hummed softly and bobbed his head.  _ I’ll prove I want him… _

 

Lupin shook and moaned, head thrown back in bliss as the hum sent delicious vibrations through him. He wasn't going to last long like this… “Jigen… I'm gonna-”

 

Jigen swallowed hard.

 

Lupin came with a scream. Back arching even further as colors burst across his vision.

 

Jigen drank it all down before pulling off.

 

Lupin whimpered, reaching for Jigen with a soft whine as his eyes begin to clear.

 

“I’m gonna get you some water. I  _ will _ be right back,” Jigen promised, stroking back Lupin’s hair.

 

Lupin leaned into the hand slightly with a soft whine, nodding. “Alright…”

 

Jigen kissed his forehead before going to get some water and a little something to eat.

 

When Jigen got back, he found Lupin curled on the bed, face buried in Jigen's jacket and breathing deeply.

 

Jigen chuckled.

 

Lupin jumped slightly, looking up at Jigen and blushing cutely. “S-sorry…”

 

Jigen shook his head. “‘S fine…” He came forward and handed him the water bottle.

 

Lupin took it gratefully and drank quickly, downing the whole bottle in a few gulps, before looking up at Jigen again. He wanted to tell him… wanted to explain but… would Jigen want to listen?

 

Jigen held up a can of peaches with a fork in it. “Hungry?”

 

Lupin nodded slightly “Can… Can I talk to you? While I'm at least mostly here…?”

 

Jigen nodded.

 

Lupin sat up slowly, wincing slightly as his sensitive hole rubbed the sheets. “I… I'm sorry for… hiding my designation… like I did…”

 

Jigen shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I don’t blame you.”

 

Lupin sighed softly. “My… my father… wanted alpha children… when my older sister got designated as a beta… it was all up to me… and when I presented… he disowned me… called me a pathetic omega…”

 

Jigen nodded. “He was wrong about you.”

 

Lupin looked at the sheets for a long moment. “But I hid… I didn't think anyone would ever want me so… I just… pretended I was alpha…” He hugged himself slightly, still not looking up. “I couldn't even bring myself to tell you… I tried but… I couldn't…” He tried to hold back a soft sob.  _ Stupid Heat… my emotions are all over the place… _ “I really am pathetic…”

 

Jigen shook his head. “You’re not.”

 

Lupin sighed, still not looking up.  _ Why can't I believe you… _

 

Jigen gently cupped his cheek. “You’re not, Lupin. You’re amazing, strong, clever, usually confident to the point of cocky and for damn good reason. You’re my partner and I-" He cut off, realizing what was about to come out.

 

Lupin leaned into the hand slightly, voice so soft Jigen almost didn't catch it. “But you still don't want me…”

 

Jigen rested his head on Lupin’s chest. “That’s not it, Lupin…” His voice was almost pained. “You deserve the best, and that sure as hell ain’t me… Doesn’t matter how much I want you, or how much I… love you… You deserve so much better than me, and I don’t want you taking me just ‘cause I’m the only one here.”

 

Lupin whimpered softly when Jigen said he loved him, slowly, he reached up and ran his fingers through Jigen's hair gently, whispering, “But… I love you too Jigen…”

 

“You shouldn’t,” Jigen groaned, gripping his shoulders tightly.

 

“But I d-do…” Lupin's voice hitched slightly, his scent picking up, signaling the start of the next wave coming. “I love you… and I want you…”

 

“That’s just the Heat talking,” Jigen mumbled, kissing his chest.

 

Lupin shivers, moaning softly. “No… I mean it… Jigen I-”

 

Jigen pulled back to set the peaches on the bedside table before turning his attention to Lupin again.

 

Lupin opened his mouth to try again.  _ He needs to know… I want him to understand… _ but all he managed to get out was a shaky moan as he's hit with a new wave of Heat.

 

Jigen sat forward, kissing along his jaw.

 

Lupin shivered, gripping at his alpha’s arms and rutting his hips into the sheet slightly with a whine.

 

Jigen growled softly at _his_ omega finding relief from something other than him before realizing what he’s doing.  _ No, it’s fine. He can do whatever he wants. _ He kept kissing down his neck.

 

Lupin keened softly, the growl making his mind blank, quickly turning his head to present his scent glands to him.

 

Jigen sniffed at it, letting himself indulge just a bit. His hand slid down and started stroking him again.

 

Lupin whimpered, shaking and pressing closer to him. “A-alpha… please…”

 

Jigen nodded. “I’ve got you…” He kept stroking.

 

Lupin moaned softly, resting his head on Jigen's shoulder as he panted, letting Jigen's scent relax him at least slightly. “N-need more,” he whined softly pressing closer to him again.

 

“What do you need, Lupin? Tell me…”

 

“S-something in me,” he said, shaking. “Fingers or… or something… If you won't knot me, fine, but  _ something _ !” He couldn't keep the twinge of hurt out of those last words… feeling like Jigen still didn't want him…

 

Jigen heard that pain, and knew what he had to do. He flipped Lupin over and slowly slid in.

 

Lupin gasped as he was pulled from Jigen's shoulder and flipped over roughly, but it was forgotten pretty quickly as the weight of the alpha pinned him and he was filled. He moaned deeply, pressing back against him.

 

Jigen started thrusting deep and hard.

 

Lupin moans were forced out with each hard thrust, he gripped at the sheets tightly as his head fell forward, bearing himself again with a whimper.

 

Jigen leaned forward and licked over the gland. He groaned and resumed thrusting hard.

 

Lupin was moaning loudly, arching and shifting under Jigen, wanting more but afraid what he has will vanish if he tries.

 

Jigen angled his hips as he thrusts, searching for his prostate.

 

Lupin arched suddenly with a howl, keening loudly and almost falling as his arms shook.

 

Jigen wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him up against himself as he thrusts for that spot again.

 

Lupin whined, reaching back to catch the back of Jigen's head, fingers running through his hair as he moaned and shivered.

 

Jigen moaned and pressed forward to kiss Lupin as he thrust.

 

Lupin moaned, panting into the kiss. It felt so amazing… He resisted the urge of  _ more more! _ With a weak whine, this moment was perfect… for a moment, he could forget everything but Jigen.  _ Jigen… my alpha… _

 

Jigen whimpered softly, his knot pressing against Lupin’s hole again with every thrust.  _ Not gonna mate, but I can knot… if he changes his mind, and he does end up with pups, he can get an abortion if he decides he doesn’t want me… _ He thrusts roughly.

 

Lupin whimpered, _ so close… _ “Jigen…”

 

“Almost…” Jigen huffed, slamming into him, his knot stretching the hole.

 

Lupin screamed as they were tied, whimpering softly, then he heard the deep throaty growl of,  **_“Mine!”_ ** behind him. He gasped softly, going limp slightly, wondering if Jigen meant it.

 

Jigen shuddered as his knot slid inside Lupin. It was all he could do to keep from leaning forward and biting the gland. He felt himself slip over the edge, cuming inside Lupin.

 

Lupin shuddered with a soft moan, part of him still waiting, waiting for the bite that never came… His body limped out, no strength to move. He whimpered softly at this, he felt so vulnerable… unclaimed… weak and Heat hazed… He shivered, trying to push the thought away.

 

Jigen carefully laid Lupin down, curling around him as big spoon. “You need to eat something,” He said once his breathing got under control.

 

Lupin shook his head slightly, “‘M not hungry…” That was a lie… but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to try…

 

“Please, Lupin… don’t make me alpha voice…” Jigen nuzzled the back of Lupin’s neck. “You have to eat…”

 

Lupin shivered as Jigen's nose brushed over his bonding spot, sighing softly. “I can't really move right now… I don't know if you’re much better… It's fine… I can eat later…”

 

Jigen huffed softly. He wished he would have made Lupin eat earlier.

 

They both slept for a few hours and Jigen woke up to a severely shivering Lupin. The fire must have burned down. The room was getting colder pretty quickly.

 

“Shit…” Jigen tried to pull away, testing to see if his knot had gone down yet.

 

Lupin whimpered slightly, but Jigen managed to slide out without catching the rim too much.

 

Jigen pulled back and got up. After covering Lupin with the blankets, he pulled on some clothes before going to try and rebuild the fire.

 

The fire hadn't died, thank goodness, and Jigen was able to blow the embers into catching some new kindling. Jigen stoked the fire before heading back to the room.

 

Lupin was curled in a ball, fingers tracing his bonding spot gently. As soon as he heard Jigen coming he lowered his hand with a sigh.

 

Jigen felt his heart sink, catching the expression on Lupin’s face. “Let’s go in by the fire and warm up. I’ll make something to eat.” He picked up the can of peaches from earlier. He used the fork to pop one in his own mouth before handing the can to Lupin.

 

Lupin took it, eyes down. Jigen nodded slightly then went to the kitchen and started some food. He came into the main room a while later with some warm stew, to find Lupin had made a nest of blankets in front of the fire. It would have made him smile, if he hadn't noticed the can of peaches sitting on one of the reading tables, untouched.

 

“Lupin…” Jigen sighed, setting the stew bowls down on the coffee table. “You  _ have _ to eat.”

 

Lupin, nearly buried in blankets-  _ must have raided the closet- _ shook his head slightly. “I don't want any…” His Heat would be starting up again soon. What could he do. He couldn't make Jigen keep doing this… it wasn't fair… but what could he do…

 

Jigen crouched down. “Lupin, you know I don’t want to force you, but you  _ have _ to. Eat some of this stew. Something.”

 

Lupin shook his head weakly “I'm fine… really… I-”

 

“Stop lying to me,” Jigen snapped, going into his alpha voice.

 

Lupin flinched, shaking, opening his mouth and closing it again before trying to burrow into the blankets with a soft whine.

 

“Lupin, tell me why you won’t eat,” Jigen ordered.

 

“I can't,” he blurted, obviously struggling to keep quiet, “I just… I can't do it. I don't want to… I…” he sobed softly, not even sure how to explain…

 

“Why not?” Jigen snapped. He was getting frustrated. He wanted to care for  _ his _ omega, but he was absolutely refusing.

 

“I don't know,” Lupin sobbed softly. “I don't know…” He was shaking now. He could feel the alphas anger building, the scent making him want to go belly up, to placate him somehow… A soft whimper slipped out as he looked up at his alpha

 

Jigen took a slow breath, trying to calm down. Anger wasn’t going to fix whatever problem was going on here. “Tell me what you do know,” He said, his voice much softer and without the biting alpha voice.

 

Lupin's body visibly relaxed as the alpha did, still shaking. He had been on the suppressants for so long… his sense of smell had diminished slightly and now that his Heat was raging his sense of smell was heightened almost to the point of overwhelming. “I…” Lupin started but had to stop and swallow, mouth suddenly dry. “I don't really know… it just,” his hand went to his chest almost without thought, “hurts…”

 

Jigen looked genuinely concerned. He moved forward to check for physical injury. “Hurts how? Did… did I hurt you?”

 

Lupin shivered slightly. “No…” His voice was so soft, his eyes down. “It's… it's hard to breath… and… I…” He took a shuddery breath, “my heart hurts…”

 

Dawning crossed his face. “Oh god…”  _ It is my fault… _ “Omega disaffirmance…” A rare type of depression that spawns during a Heat bedding without mating… a bedding with a true bond...

 

Lupin looked up at him, confused. “But… I didn't…” He looked down again.  _ What had he been going to say? “I didn't say it out loud”? “I didn't want to hurt you”? _

 

Jigen’s heart sank. Bedding with a true bond was the biggest part of omega disaffirmance. He thought Lupin was saying he didn’t bed with his true bond.  _ I was right all along, he doesn’t really want me. He just needs me. I’m such an idiot. Why did I tell him I love him…? _ “Right… it was stupid to suggest that…” Omega disaffirmance was rare, of course he was wrong.

 

Lupin didn't look up, he could smell the sadness in Jigen's scent. He burrowed down into the blankets completely, hugging Jigen's jacket that he had squirreled away into the pile, burying his face in it and sobbing softly.

 

It was a day later, Jigen had been forcing Lupin to eat and drink. He wouldn't touch anything otherwise. His Heat was still in full force, but he was pushing through it alone, not wanting to hurt Jigen more… shying away whenever Jigen tried to help. Buried in the blankets and whimpering.

 

It was killing Jigen inside. He wanted, needed, to help Lupin, but he wouldn’t force himself on him. It hurt, having to force Lupin to eat or drink, and he refused to force him to do anything more than stay alive. He spent a lot of time chopping wood, trying to stay out of Lupin’s way and work off some steam. He was glad for the heavy coat, ‘cause he couldn’t seem to find his suit jacket.

 

It was getting close to evening when Jigen came back in from chopping, thinking he'd take a shower and head to his room. Stay out of the way. But as soon as he opened the door, he was hit by a wave of scent.  _ Panic, hurt, need. _

 

Jigen rushed into the main room, frantic, instinct taking over. “Lupin?”

 

Lupin was curled in a ball, clutching Jigen's jacket and shaking, his chest lurching as he tried to breathe.

 

Jigen dropped to his knees beside him. “Lupin? Lupin!”

 

Lupin looked up at him weakly, his eyes were cloudy, air wheezing through his lungs, whimpering softly. He tightened his grip on the jacket.

 

_ He can’t breathe! _ Jigen forced Lupin down on his back. He didn’t try to take his jacket away. If Lupin wanted it, he could have it. He could have anything, as long as he stayed alive.

 

Lupin whimpered again, not being able to make much more noise than that. Shaking, and clutching at his chest, the scent of fear and pain filling the air.

 

Jigen sat Lupin up, helping him straighten his back and sit up tall, trying to help him open his airways as much as possible.

 

Lupin gasped weakly, gulping as much air as possible. Slowly, slowly, Lupin started to relax, breathing softly. He whined softly, as he scents the worry and fear of the alpha holding him.

 

“Just relax… just breathe…” Jigen said softly, rubbing his back soothingly. He tried to send out a more soothing scent, but he was super out of practice.

 

Lupin sobbed softly, leaning over and curling against Jigen's side, shaking and scared.

 

“What happened…?” Jigen asked after a bit, still rubbing his back.

 

Lupin shook his head slightly. “I don't know… I was starting my next wave and…”

 

“You don’t have asthma…” Jigen says, almost as if to reassure himself.

 

Lupin shook his head again. “No… I've never had issues like this…”

 

Jigen buried his nose in Lupin’s hair. It was a symptom of omega disaffirmance,  and Lupin wasn’t gonna last much longer if they didn’t fix this. He loved Lupin, and all the signs were pointing toward them being true bonds. “We need to talk, Lupin…”

 

Lupin looked up at him, still curled tightly against Jigen's side, his chocolate brown eyes shining slightly with tears.

 

“Lupin, I love you. I want you so bad… and you deserve so much better than me… but we have to face that this  _ is _ omega disaffirmance. I wasn’t mating with you because I thought you only wanted me because I was here…” Jigen choked up a little. “I thought it was just the Heat haze, amplified because of how long you’ve been on those suppressants.”

 

Lupin watched him, trying not to get hopeful but Jigen can see it in his eyes.

 

“I thought if I could just help you through this… we could talk about it once you had a totally clear head.” Jigen choked up again, shaking his head. “But your symptoms are gonna keep getting worse…” He shook his head.

 

Lupin watched him, his heart going a million miles a minute, almost afraid he wouldn't be able to breathe or talk.

 

“Say something,” Jigen begged, pain in his voice.

 

Lupin leaned in, ducking his head so he’s pressed up under Jigen's chin in a loving gesture, as he murmured, “ _ My _ alpha…”

 

Jigen sobbed softly, wrapping his arms around Lupin tightly.

 

They cuddle together for a minute before Lupin shivered. “Jigen… it's coming…” His fear spiked his voice and his scent, terrified that he won't be able to breathe again.

 

Jigen pulled back, tilting his head to get a good angle to mate him. He bit down on the scent gland, hard as he could to make the mark last. He could taste the coppery tang of Lupin’s blood before he finally pulled back and offered his wrist to Lupin.

 

Lupin keened loudly as he was bit. Moaning softly, he gripped at the offered wrist, mouthing at the mate spot gently. He whimpered softly as if to ask permission, not wanting to hurt him.

 

“Go ahead, Lupin… make it a good one…” Jigen breathed, his pupils dilating in excitement.

 

A deep moan ripped from Lupin's chest as he sank his teeth deep into the scent gland and marked him.

 

Jigen moaned. It felt better than he could have imagined, being marked and mated.

 

Lupin pulled back slowly with a soft whine. He licked at the mark gently, soothing the sting.

 

Jigen smiled and looked at his wrist. “Perfect…”

 

Lupin shivered, feeling the burn on the back of his neck mixing with the sensations of his next rush of Heat, he moaned softly. “Alpha…”

 

“I’m here,” Jigen said, moving forward.

 

Lupin wiggled excitedly, whimpering softly, and leaning towards him.

 

Jigen quickly stripped down and started kissing Lupin eagerly.

 

Lupin moaned loudly, eyes closed in bliss. He was mated… He had his true bond… He felt like he could fly right now.

 

Jigen growled softly, getting eager to knot his mate again. He kissed along his jaw and down his neck.

 

Lupin whimpered, tilting his head for access as he rutted the blankets slightly.

 

“Mine,” Jigen growled, reaching down and grabbing Lupin’s dick a bit roughly before stroking him.

 

Lupin gasped, moaning deeply and bucked into his hand. “Y-yours…” he whispered.

 

Jigen hummed his approval. “Hands and knees.”

 

Lupin hurried to obey, arching his back so that Jigen could see it all, presenting for his alpha like his life depended on it.

 

Jigen hummed again, taking in the view a moment before lining up and thrusting in.

 

Lupin arched his back with a loud moan of, “ _ Yes! _ ”

 

Jigen shuddered. The feelings and sensations all felt different now they’d mated.

 

Lupin moaned, already feeling close. “Jigen… please…”

 

“Hold on, Lupin… hold on…” Jigen soothed, starting up a fast pace, trying to knot him before he came.

 

Lupin nodded weakly, shivering and moaning as Jigen's cool hand ran down his back gently.

 

“Gonna knot you good,”  Jigen crooned, slamming into him.

 

“Yes, alpha…” Lupin moaned “fill me up… want it so bad…” He rocked his hips back to meet his thrusts.

 

Jigen thrust a few more times, his knot stretching the opening until it finally slid inside and Jigen was cuming.

 

Lupin howled loudly in bliss, cumming hard as his arms give out and he slumped forward with a slightly pained whimper.

 

Jigen yelped softly, leaning forward quickly. The little tug on his knot had him halfway to cuming again. He wrapped his arm around Lupin’s chest and pulled him up again. He wasn’t done yet.

 

Lupin moaned loudly, leaning back into his alphas chest, turning his head to show Jigen the claim bite again proudly.

 

Jigen licked and kissed it, so happy with it. He thrust gently a couple more times, as best he could already tied, before cuming again.

 

Lupin shivered at the attention, tugging gently at Jigen's arm with a whine.

 

Jigen lifts his arm, wrapping his other around Lupin’s torso to hold him up and letting him access his marked wrist.

 

Lupin moaned softly, mouthing at the mark gently, eyes slipping closed as he breathed in that scent that is so purely Jigen…

 

Jigen shivered and licked at his mark again.

 

Lupin moaned weakly, so many sensations, he was getting hard again. He closed his soft lips over the mark and sucked gently.

 

Jigen moaned and started sucking on his mark.

 

Lupin shivered and moaned softly.  _ It felt so good! _ He pulled back slightly to whisper “Alpha…”

 

Jigen started thrusting again, as much as he could already knotted, and reached down to start stroking him.

 

Lupin moaned loudly, bucking his hips as much as he could, whimpering slightly.

 

Jigen stroked rough and sloppy. He breathed deeply Lupin’s scent and moaned loudly.

 

“Jigen, I'm gonna-”

 

“Cum for me,” Jigen growled seductively.

 

Lupin came with a whine, shaking and moaning softly, he pressed back against Jigen with a soft sigh, reaching down, he put his hand over Jigen's gently.

 

Jigen let go of him, twisting his wrist to take Lupin’s hand instead. “My good boy,” he purred, nuzzling the back of Lupin’s neck.

 

Lupin moaned softly. “All yours,” he murmured back. “All yours…”

 

They spent the next few days in front of that fire, nestled in the blankets and riding out the Mega-Heat together. When Lupin's body was finally sated, they looked outside to find the snow was melting.

 

Jigen smiled to himself. “We’ll be able to leave soon…”

 

Lupin leaned his head on Jigen's shoulder. “Do we have to?” he teased softly, a smile on his face.

 

Jigen shrugged. “We need more food…”

 

Lupin nodded. “I know… it was just…” he glanced back at the warm fire, lacing his fingers with Jigen’s, “nice…”

 

Jigen squeezed his hand. “It was… a great new beginning.”

 

Lupin smiled. “To many more greats.” He leaned over and kissed his cheek gently.

 

Jigen’s eyes slipped closed. “Mm. Let’s get packed up.”

 

Lupin nodded. “Alright.” He moved to the bedrooms, pulling Jigen with him gently.

 

Jigen followed along.

 

\---

 

They got back to civilization a few days later and checked into a hotel to get ready for the next job when there was a knock at the door.

 

Jigen moved to the door, hand going to his gun. He looked out the peephole.

 

Fujiko was standing on the other side, batting her eyelashes and making baby eyes at the lense.

 

Jigen groaned. “Go away, Fujiko.”

 

She frowned, realizing it wasn't Lupin on the other side. “Let me in, Jigen. I wanna see Lupin.”

 

Jigen rolled his eyes and looked to Lupin.

 

Lupin sighed and shrugged as if to say ‘Up to you’.

 

Jigen sighed. “Please leave?”

 

Fujiko chuckled. “Oh, sweety… you really expect that to work? So cute.”

 

Lupin sighs, trying not to bristle at her talking like that to  _ his _ alpha.

 

“Guy can dream,” Jigen muttered, opening the door.

 

She was in and across the room in two seconds, hugging Lupin. “Oh, Lupin, I missed you so-” She jumped back, eyes wide. She moved forward toward him slowly, scenting him slightly.

 

Jigen growled loudly as she threw her arms around his mate.

 

Fujiko looked from one to the other, eyes wide. “You… you two are... “

 

Jigen nodded. “Problem?”

 

Fujiko growled,  _ actually growled, _ and jumped at Jigen. “He was supposed to be mine!” She snarled, “He was going to be my alpha!” She clawed at him with her manicured nails as she growled.

 

Jigen fell back against the wall, grabbing her wrists. “Shut up,” he snarled, voice ringing with authority. “Just shut up!”

 

She struggled, growling loudly but the screaming had stopped.

 

“He’s not an alpha, and he sure as hell isn’t yours,” Jigen shouted at her, his grip on her wrists painfully tight.

 

She growled again before Lupin stepped forward. “Jigen,” he said softly. “Drop her.”

 

Jigen looked at Lupin sharply, not believing his ears. Lupin's eyes were cool as he looked at Fujiko, face blank. Jigen sighed and dropped her hands.

 

“Get out,” Lupin said, voice cold.

 

Fujiko looked at him in shock. “Lupin-”

 

“Get. Out.” Lupin said again. “Leave, and don't come back. I don't want to see you again. Do you understand?”

 

Fujiko moved towards him, trying to use her puppy eyes again. “But, Lupin-”

 

Lupin snarled at her. “No one. Attacks. My mate. Now leave, or I won't hold back.”

 

Fujiko stepped forward with a snarl. “You ungrateful little-” 

 

Jigen grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, like a naughty pup, and dragged her back to the door. Fujiko growled and tried to scratch at him. Jigen threw her out into the hall and slammed the door behind her. Lupin sighed softly, his shoulders sagged slightly.

 

Jigen moved over to him. “Are you alright?” His hand came up to gently stroke his cheek.

 

Lupin nodded slightly, smiling weakly. “I'm fine… just… I don't know…” Jigen kissed him before pulling back. Lupin smiled at him gently. “Let's do this job.”


End file.
